Beginning of an era
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Kein Anfang ist sofort leicht, auch nicht für die Rumtreiber. Und schon gar nicht für Sirius...


_Disclaimer: Nein, leider, nicht meines._

_A/N: Da ist er, mein Jubiläumseintrag. Vor genau einem Jahr hab ich mit dem ersten Kapitel von "Runaway Train" meine erste Story on gestellt. Folglich quäle ich euch jetzt schon ein volles Jahr mit meinen kranken Ideen ;)_

_Hoffe ihr hattet euren Spaß bisher und bleibt mir auch weiterhin gewogen. Ich jedenfalls hatte den meinen._

_Danke an dieser Stelle an die vielen lieben Leser und ganz besonders an die Reviewer! Ohne euch wäre das Schreiben nur halb so schön._

_Und da wir schon mal bein Thema Anfänge sind..._

* * *

KRACH!

Die Abteiltüre wird aufgerissen und schließt sich ebenso krachend, nachdem die beiden Jungen hereingestürmt und nebeneinander auf die freie Sitzbank gefallen sind. Remus blickt von seinem Buch auf. Peter lässt nur ein kleines pfeifendes Geräusch im Schlaf hören.

"Sollte jemand fragen.", sagt der eine der beiden dunkelhaarigen Neuankömmlinge und zieht ein Päckchen Spielkarten aus seiner Hosentasche.

"Wir waren die ganze Zeit hier.", schließt der andere, rückte seine Brille zurecht und nimmt die Spielkarten entgegen, die ihm gereicht werden.

Remus kommt nicht dazu nach dem Grund für das plötzliche Erscheinen der Jungen zu fragen. Die Tür wird abermals aufgestoßen und ein großer, blonder Junge betritt das Abteil. Seiner Schuluniform nach zu urteilen ist er ein Slytherin.

"Ihr!", zischt er, kaum hat er die beiden Karten spielenden Jungen erblickt. Diese sehen von ihren Spielkarten auf und sehen den Blonden mit einem Blick an, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben.

"Was denn, Malfoy? Willst du mitspielen?"

Malfoy, wie der Blonde wohl heißt, sieht den Jungen an, als wollte er ihn gleich erwürgen. "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nicht so große Töne spucken, Black, wie ich vermute."

"Black?", fragt der Junge mit der Brille irritiert, doch er erhält keine Antwort. Malfoy schreitet auf Black zu und beugt sich zu ihm, bis sein Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von dem des anderen entfernt ist.

"In meinem Haus dulde ich solfen Unfug nicht, hast du mich verstanden?" Seine Stimme ist leise und bedrohlich, aber Black scheint sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst, Malfoy."

"Ach, tatsächlich?", zischt Malfoy und packt Black am Kragen. "Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"

"Er kann es nicht gewesen sein, was auch immer er getan haben soll."

Malfoy wirbelt herum und sein wütender Blick heftet sich auf den blassen Jungen am Fenster. "Und warum bist du dir da so sicher, Bücherzwerg?"

"Weil er die ganze Zeit hier war.", antwortet Remus bestimmt und klappt sein Buch zu.

"Und das soll ich dir glauben?", lacht Malfoy hönisch.

Remus hält Malfoys Blick stand. "Wer würde schon in seinem Abteil warten, bis er erwischt wird?"

Malfoy zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Kesselkuchen, ihr Lieben? Um Merlins Willen, was ist den hier los?" Die Hexe mit dem Essenswagen späht zum Abteil herein.

Mit einem Knurren lässt Malfoy Black los und befördert ihn unsanft zurück auf die Sitzbank. Mit einem letzten überheblichen Blick in die Runde verlässt er das Abteil. Die kahle Stelle auf Malfoys Hinterkopf, offenbar durch einen Zauber hervorgerufen, bleibt Remus dabei nicht verborgen.

"Darauf einen Kesselkuchen.", grinst Black. Er kauft der Hexe die halbe Wagenladung ab und drückt Remus ein Stück in die Hand. "Danke. Du hast mir vermutlich das Leben gerettet."

"G-gern geschehen.", stottert Remus und nimmt den Kuchen entgegen.

"Sirius Black.", strahlt der andere immer noch und hält ihm die Hand hin. Zögernd ergreift Remus sie. "Remus Lupin."

"Also tatsächlich ein Black.", sagt der bebrillte Junge hinter Sirius.

"Ja, ein Problem damit?" Sirius hält auch ihm ein Stück Kuchen hin. "Oder hat die deine Mami etwa verboten Kuchen von Blacks anzunehmen?"

Der Junge beäugt das Kesselkuchenstück misstrauisch. "Blacks landen in Slytherin. Alle."

"Ich hatte wohl kaum Zeit das Ding zu vergiften, von der Tür bis zu dir.", sagt Sirius und wedelt ungeduldig mit dem Kuchenstück. Der Junge nimmt es schließlich.

"James Potter, übrigens.", sagte er dann und beißt in den Kesselkuchen.

"Zukünftiger Gryffindor?", fragt Sirius und lässt sich neben dem Fenster auf die Sitzbank fallen.

James nickt. "Hoffe ich zumindest."

"Und du?", fragt Sirius dann und sieht Remus an.

"Ich weiß nicht.", antwortet Remus und sieht auf das Buch in seinen Händen. "Ravenclaw vielleicht."

Sirius seufzt. "Schade eigentlich. Wir hätten sicher eine Menge Spaß gehabt."

"Aber den können wir doch auch so haben.", sagt James und setzt sich neben Sirius.

Ein trauriges Lächeln erscheint auf Sirius' Gesicht, das Remus fast weh tut. "Klar, ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor."

"Die Gründer von Hogwarts haben auch zusammengearbeitet."

"Ja, und man sieht wozu es geführt hat.", sagt Sirius und lehnt die Stirn ans Fenster.

"Noch ist ja nichts entschieden.", sagt Remus vorsichtig. "Vielleicht kommst du ja gar nicht nach Slytherin."

"Ich hab keine Wahl.", antwortet Sirius. Die Stille, die auf seine Worte folgt, hat nichts angenehmes und so durchbricht Sirius sie bald mit einem lauten Lachen. "Kommt schon, Jungs. Eine Runde müsste sich noch ausgehen bis Hogwarts." Er nimmt den Stapel Karten und hält ihn James hin. "Du gibst."

James nimmt sie mit einem seltsamen Blick entgegen, sagt aber nichts.

'Ein seltsamer Junge, dieser Sirius.', denkt Remus. Ein Junge voller Geheimnisse, genau wie er selbst.


End file.
